Secret Love with My Best Friend's Brother
by loveisfake
Summary: Jack is in love with his sister's best friend. They sneak around, they date but suddenly Kim is different. She breaks up with Jack and is distant. What happens in this short One-shot? Well you will just have to read and see.


Secret Love with My Best Friend's Brother

"Jack" I heard the extremely sexy voice coming from the balcony. I watched as her thin tan legs walked through the balcony doors. The sun shined on her tan skin as her yellow dress flowed in the wind. I smirked and she laughed as I walked slowly to her waiting self. She rolled her eyes and ran to me, jumping into my arms and coming face to face. She had the hugest smile on her face and I couldn't help but smile as well. I kissed her nose softly and held her hips slightly. I moved her hands from her hips to her legs that rested around my hips. I pointed to my lips, signaling her to plant hers on mine. All I got in return is a smirk and he jumping out of my grip. She looked up at me and led me to the bed without unlocking out eyes. She pushed me down and crawled up my body until she was hovering over me. She smirked at me and smashed her lips on mine. When she pulled away she smirked at me and jumped off the bed suddenly. I sighed, losing her heat. I sat up and saw her standing on the side with her arm crossed. I pulled her hips close to me while I sat on the edge of the bed. She did the most gorgeous giggle my ears have heard. I began leaning in to kiss her lips.

"JACK!" I looked around the room and heard the door open. She jumped away from me and fixed her slightly messed up dress. Grace, my twin sister, pecked her head in the door. "Is Kim here- Oh Kim you're here? Good! Let's go" She beckoned us to followed her and as Kim walked out she turned her head towards me, whipping her straight blonde hair over her shoulder. She winked her big brown eyes at me and smirked before walking out.

I grabbed my bag with my towel and sunscreen and headed downstairs. Jerry stood there waiting for us with his ray bands flicked over his eyes.

"Who's ready for the beach?!" Grace yelled and she got in the backseat with Jerry. She smiled at him and he pecked her lips lightly. You guessed right! My best friend and sister are dating ironic right? Kim and I have been sneaking around for two months now. Being neighbors makes it easy but Grace is always there! Kim says it's different with a girl dating her friend's brother but I don't see the problem! I was fine with Jerry dating Grace. Well… maybe not a first… I may have chased him around the mall for a few hours but she's my little sister! I jumped into the driver side and Kim's head appeared in the corner of my eye. She looked at me and smirked. She is just so sexy! I don't know how I ever controlled myself before we started secretly dating. I remember watching her punch and kick dummies. I remember when she used to beg to spare with me I would purposely make her fall on me or the other way around. She's just so… Intoxicating.

I started the car and drove down the street. I took a few turns and I could see the glistening blue water. Kim began to jump in her seat and I held her down with my hand. She glared at me. This is how we are around Grace. I try to flirt and she acts like she annoyed by me. I hope she's acting. I found a parking spot facing the ocean and Kim quickly jumped out. I laughed and followed suit. We grabbed the stuff and found a perfect spot at the almost empty beach. Kim laid and towel down. She took off her dress to have a bright yellow bikini underneath. She put the dress in her bag and as she bent down I couldn't help but look at her perfect tan cheeks. She flipped her hair back and looked at me before standing up straight and crossing her arms.

"Really?" She said. I smirked and nodded. She rolled her eyes at me pulled out her huge sunglasses and laid down. I lay down next to her and sat over her. "You're blocking the sun" She said telling me to move. I sat over her more to annoy her and she pushed me over. I laughed and stood up. Jerry was talking to Grace on their towels and I signaled Jerry. He smiled and pulled Grace up and led her to the water. They splashed right in a Jerry pulled Grace under. I laughed and picked up Kim. I took her glasses off and put them on her towel. "Jack what are you doing?" She whispered holding me.

"No worries, Jerry and Grace are swimming." She smiled and looked over my shoulder. I laughed began running.

"JACK" She screamed. "Put me down!" She called I laughed and dropped her into the warm ocean water. She came up and glared at me.

"I dropped you" He growled and I swam away. She chased me and finally caught up to me and tackled me underwater. I pecked her lips under water. She came back up and smirked before splashing me in the face! "I'll get you!"

The Fight

"Hey Kimmy" I called out as she walked into my room slowly. She wore a gray sweats and a navy blue shirt. Her hair was wet in a few places and she seemed nervous. She bit her lip and I could see she was holding in a cry. "What's going on?" I asked confused. She looked up at me then looked away. She couldn't even look me in the face.

"I'm sorry, Jack but I can't do this anymore" I chuckled.

"Then we can tell Grace!" I grabbed her hand and massaged them in mine. "Together"

"That's not it" She whispered pulling away and whipping her face. "Jack you just need to forget about me!" I worried.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled as she began to leave. She turned around with tears pricking her eyes. "Please"

"We can't see each other anymore" She said reaching for the balcony door.

"But I love you!" I called out as a tear ran down my face. She seemed to contemplate on what to say for a few second and that's when she looked me in the eyes and whispered the words I never wanted to hear.

"I don't love you" She shut the balcony door and hoped over to hers. I sat on the bed and cried.

The next few days were a blur. Kim hadn't come to school and Grace has been in a haze. I haven't talked to anyone. Kim's blinds have been closed and her balcony never opened. I am sitting down on my desk staring at the ceiling when I heard movement outside. I walked onto the balcony and saw Kim standing on hers with a small navy blue luggage in her side. I watched from the window as she looked at the sky and began to cry. I watched her beautiful hair flow over her perfectly defined shoulders. I just wanted to hold her again. She looked over at my balcony I was just on and I ducked my head low.

"I'll miss you, Jack" She whispered before leaving the balcony. I stepped away and thought a bit. What is going on? I sat on my bad wondering what is going on. I heard the front door shut; I ran down hoping it was Kim. I came face to face with a crying Grace and a heart broken Jerry.

"Where were you man?" Jerry asked holding in a sob.

"What the hell is going on?" I demand answers.

"I… thought… Kim… told you." Grace sobbed. I shook my head and she looked at me sadly. Jerry whipped her tears and lead her to the couch. I stood in front of them.

"May I ask again? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I yelled. Grace sobbed and looked at me.

"I would sit down man" Jerry said. I sat on the table and looked at Grace. "Grace?" Jerry said telling Grace to tell me.

"Kim got a modeling offer in New York and just left." She sobbed into Jerry and I sat paralyzed. What the hell? That's when it clicked. Her contemplating, the tears, the 'forget about me', she did that to spare my feelings. No… She's not leaving… At least not like this. I stormed up. "Jack?" I heard Grace sob. I looked at her standing in the doorway. "Go get your girl!" She called out. I nodded about to asked how she knew but right now I need to get Kim. I jumped in my car and drove quickly to the nearest airport. I saw a flash of the honey blonde hair I love and ran to her. She stood in a long line with the same navy blue luggage for luggage drop off.

"Kim?" She whipped her hair around and looked at me. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"I- I" I gave her a hug and held her close. I rested my forehead on hers and held her at my height. "I- I'm s-sorry" I hugged her once more and looked into her eyes before smashing my lips on hers. I spun her around as we kissed and she smiled against my lips. I heard a huge applause. I laughed at the crowded line of people cheering.

"You can't leave without kiss goodbye." I whispered. She smiled.

"I don't know what I'm doing?" I gave her a weird look. "I don't want to leave!" She called out. She pulled out of line and I was in shock. "I want to stay here," She looked at me and smirked before going on her tippy toes and holding my face in her hands, "With the love of my life!" She called kissing me.

"You love me?" I asked. She laughed.

"You didn't really think I meant what I said?" She asked laughing. I nodded and hugged her waist. "I love you so much!" I smiled and she rolled her luggage right out of the airport and looked at me. I took her luggage from her and had her follow me to my car. She sat in the front a pecked my lips before I drove out of the lot. "What about Grace?!" She yelled suddenly. I chuckled before patting her knee.

"I think she will be fine"


End file.
